


Targeted (Silverfang Akali & Original ahri)

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A target on a list, Maybe could become a lover in your heart.





	1. Chapter 1

Akali looked at her paper for the year, Why is she still given these? She goes to the kinkou once every year to get papers and say 'Hi' To Shen

\---

She found something, a fox wondering, around, She guessed that was Ahri and turned around and though 'Do I need to do this? She looks so peaceful and joyful.' As she was thinking Ahri had already saw her. Her white hair was strangely... Cute to Ahri, She looked back at her and said "Well here goes nothing."Akali charged at her, 3 blue orbs hit her before she even made a mark on Ahri, She went at her and cut her cheek before another 3 orbs hit her, She didn't expect her to be such a fight, Akali smirked but nobody could see, "So I'm guessing I lost to a fight."

\---

It was a couple hours later and Akali and Ahri were still going at it, Akali stumbed back in defeat, Red eyes were soft and dark to Ahri "Awww, Little girl mad she lost?" Ahri smirked, Akali Shook her head, "I just need lunch, You up for that?" Akali asked As Ahri nodded, " where do you eat" Ahri asked, And Akali shot back " Spicy ramen Resturant." Ahri Smiled "Ok." , They started walking and after 15 minutes they finally got there, and sat down, Ekko smiled, "The Usual, Akali?" Akali nodded, Ahri said "The same.", 10 minutes of talking and laughing, Something came to their table, it was their meals, What was scary is that Akali had to take off her mask, She knew what was under her mask, so did Ekko. "You gonna take that mask off? Li?" Akali was zoned out for a couple moments. "Huh? Huh?" Ekko repeated himself once more "Li, Are you taking the mask off or no?" Akali was asked once more "I'll do it soon." She waited about 30 seconds then took it off, What was behind the Mask?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out as Friends

Ahri looked in surprise, Her mask off was suprising, They were, Scars.. She started to eat her ramen, " ~~So,You eatin?"~~ Her voice sounded much Rough but it was still the same voice that she heard from Akali when Ahri met her. Ahri looked at her once more before she chowed the ramen, so once they were done, she had clamped her mask on, What was under the mask was yet to be discussed, Akali was too playful right now. Ekko cheered her up "So, Yeah, You're the last one for my shift, So I might as well hang out with you LoveBirds." Akali had went stone faced once she heard 'Love birds.' Ahri heard it and yelled at him " WE'RE NOT LO- Y'know what, nevermind, Ekko." Ahri was still mad, But continued walking Next to Akali, Ekko smirked "you su-" Ahri cut him off "yes, we're sure." Ahri smiled and playfully punched Akalis arm, "Right, oh, Your name?" Akali said "Akali" she responded and she said "Right Akali?" Akali asked "what we're you two speaking about?" Ahri facepalmed. Ekko laughed "She's not gonna listen. She's probably taking in the view we got here. Ionia is beautiful" Ekko smiled

 

\--A couple hours later--

 

"So I'mma head back to the shop to sleep. If Akali wants to tag along, She probably will be able to, what about you, Ahri?" He smirked, Ahri Chuckled "Can I stay with you two, I've been sleeping in the forest.. and Stuff has happened, murders.. Because of Assassins. I just wanna stay safe." Ekko smirked, "You're sleeping with Akali then." Ahri screamed "WHAT?! YOU TWO CAN -" Ekko said "I'll sleep in your bedroom with you two  **in the Middle** So things don't get too  _Freaky_ if I have to" Ahri smiled "thank you." Akali wasn't even listening but this whole time they were arguing, Her hair got loose and it was uncomfortable so she was putting it back on, She finally did it and turned around to them, "sooooooooo.. What happened while I was looking around." She looked at the orb of blue in Ahri's Hand about to fire at Ekko "Okay okay." Ekko said "She's mad." Ekko explained.

 

-30 minutes later-

 

 

Ekko was still fighting Ahri until Ahri was picked up, Bridal style, this time she's not gonna get let go "You cannot physically,  **Or Else."** that sent shivers down Ahri's spine "ok ok ok ok.." Akali put her down, Ahri said "Sorry." Ahri looked away from Akali for a minute and lit a blue orb about her and she kept walking next to Akali, They finally got to the Resturant, it was seven "I could help with the ramen tommorow." Akali said to Ekko and he nodded "That makes it a bit easier, We have a minimum of 80 people a day, you can handle that?" Ekko asked and all he was given was a nod from Akali "Ok, So then, you know how to make Ramen, Right?" Akali said "i Can make Sushi." Ekko smiled "fine." They to the Shop, where the rooms were, there were only 2 so She looked at Ahri and Smiled, Ahri looked at her back "In your-" She was cut off by Akali "Reality." Ahri smiled "Fine but no funny stuff." Akali looked at her "Me?! I should be telling you that!" Ahri smirked "But you haven't", They entered the room "I'm sleeping on the floor," Akali said, Ahri smirked "Thanks!" Ekko came in whith extra blankets and  pillows for them, Akalo put 2 blankets to support her back then pillows and another blanket for warmth "This is Cozy" Akali said And Ahri replied "No arguments with that." Akali said "Yeah I know, I'm always right, She had taken her mask off to sleep, and she fell asleep easily, Ahri fell asleep as soon as she heard light breathing from Akali. Ekko peeked in and smiled, "Good night, Love birds." He went to his room and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very grateful for the people who like this story already!! This is my first story so I'm sorry for being a lil rusty on my wordplay but Thank you so much! ♡♡ I have so much determination and with your help, I feel its necessary to make a good story out of this! But A note to Dawgri, You better believe Im still that person that loves you and Lemonbumm, If you don't know, Check out @Lemonbumm on Twitter and Insta and Dawgri, actually On here, Check out Dawgris insperational Stories, You can just search up 'Ahri/Akali' and They should pop up, and even so, check out her Oneshots, Ninja fox annnddd My Destiny, Which these stories are actually really good, so If you want, check them out before reading this, Both Lemon and Dawgri Should have Credit for everything they do, So don't read this without reading Dawgris Stories and looking At Lemons Art!   
> Peace, Sunflowerz


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri and Akali acting stupid in front of Ekko

Akali woke up to A skinny being next to her, Was it Ahri, She turned to her left, Seeing the tiny fox next to her, It made her jump back a bit, She opened her eyes to see A bit of Akali in her right corner of her eyes, "What are you doing here?" Akali picked her up and plopped her on the bed as soon as Ekko came in "you helping? Or no?" She started running "Wheres the fish?" She said , Ekko pointed to below her, he saw a customer "Hello, We have sushi and Ramen today." The customer spat "I'll take both, NOW GET TO CHOPPING!" He pointed To Akali, To her surprise, had a familiar voice. She made sushi as fast as she could, Making shrimp tempura because she was so startled

 

-After the shift-  
They have a couple more hours to walk around with Ahri, Akali whispered "Ahri, Did you fall off of the bed or did you try to startle me on purpose?" Akali Asked As Ahri's face turned crimson red "wha-What? What did you say?" Ahri said, Akali looked at her "You heard me." Ahri smirked "Maybeeee, or maybe not." Ahri wasn't revealing anything, She's just like a magician, She doesn't reveal her secrets, Ekko smiled "Love birds, Oveerrr hereeee!" He looked at the view, "Why can you always find the best sights of Ionia, I give up!" Ahri said, Pouting, Akali said "Cheer up Foxy, you can find one maybe." Akali said, Getting used to the term love birds as a shy blush came across her cheeks, Ahri said "What is my plan?" Akali shot back "I dunno." The blunt hours of days slowly turned to A Dark sacred night, Akali and Ahri went to their room, Akali had Clamped her mask off, But This time, Both of them would have to sleep together because, Some how, Ahri was basically magnetic to Akali, Even though she could get killed by Her, She really couldn't stop herself, neither could Akali, And here they are, Both in a bed, Cuddling, They both fell asleep fast, Ekko came to check on them, and they were bundled up, Ekko smirked, "It's for the best, LoveBirds."

 

-The next Day-

 

Akali and Ahri woke up bundled in eachothers arms, They blushed like crazy "U-Uhm.." They both said, Confused, "Good morning?" Akali said, in a uneasy voice as their bodies were now seperated, Ekko was outside their door, as he came in "Akalliii~~ Your Favorite friend annoying you because we need to open up the shopp~~" Akali clamped her mask back on "Ok." Akali stood up and ran put of the room "Should Ahri help today?" Akali asked, Ekko shook his head "Before she watches she needs to learn, As usual, You learned and here you are Akali, I'm not afraid to make her watch." Ahri said "I can do crab and catch fish." "With a net?" Ekko asked, Ahri nodded, She could honestly catch fish like magic, Ahri smiled as Ekko found his Bamboo made net and gave it to her, "Fine, You both work till 12pm, Then we're free till seven, Ok?" Ekko gave instructions, "So this is my job?" Akali asked and Ahri had the same question, "Are you two willing to work for free?" Ekko asked and They both nodded "Then your're hired, cause, Why not?" Ahri and Akali smiled, Akali ran to her station, Ahri ran to a nearby stream with Ekkos Net, Finding the spot the fish were in and Catching most of them before they Swam away, Which to her surprise, Works. Ahri spent almost the whole shift, running and catching fish then throwing them on the ground, She ran back with all the fish in her hands, and dropped them infront of Ekko, "That was fast. Only took about 4 hours, He said, Pointing to his Clock " Its 12pm and you started at 8am." Ahri was amazed how much fun she was having, Akali served the last customer then she was done, Akali looked at her in a certain way then looked away, Blushing madly 'She's too cute for ms to handle.' Akali thought while her heart was pounding, Ahri looked at her and asked " Are you ok?" She turned around and coveredmher facs "I-I'm Fi-Fine." Ahri was very messy right now, Explains why Akali though she was cute

 

So for the whole day through, Laughter and jokes were spread across Ekkos room, as they didn't do any walking for today, But they still had a bomb time, Thats what friends we're all about, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKKKKKK, MY HANDS HAD QUITE THE WORKOUT FOR THIS CHAPTER, But believe this, my hands aren't numb yet, Its surprising , Right? But thank you, Dawgri for leaving kudos and love on this story, But as I stated, Lemonbumm And Dawgri should deserve some credits for their works, Their literally amazing I tell you! And lemonbumm should deserve her credit on insta and Twitter.  
> Peace, Sunny


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, Find out peeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U DAWGRI MUCH LOVE TO YOU AND LEMON, but last chapter or on chapter 1, Read the notes will ya?

"Ok, So what's this." Akali said sorting through things Ahri picked up on the way "A watch?" Akali turned to her, "I'll keep it." Akali said, "Travelers left their crap here so its my job to sort through it?" Akali raised her voice and she looked over to her and Ahri had disappeared before she said anymore, "AHRI!!" Ekko smirked "So that's cool, You and who is that?" Akali blushed "What do you mean?" Ekko said "Call her your Girlfriend while you're at it." Akali yelled "EKKO!!" She held her weapons ready to throw them at him as she ran at him, He started running like a shooting star to get away from her. 

 

\---

 

"Ahri, Can you please explain to me what Ekko is doing?" Akali said as Ekko was quietly playing music outside, Ahri replied "Dunno, She's playing something" Ahri said then laughed at her sentance, "True" Akali said, Ahri asked "What's True?" Ahri asked Akali, She replied "she's a girl." Akali was a bit too focused on writing and by the time she was done writing to Rakan, it had been a bit past 2pm as she started writing at 12pm. Ahri had been watching her those whole 2 hours, Akali looked at her and made a noise subbing for her confusion "Hmmm?" Ahri looked at her "So what's that?" Akali smirked, "Why do you want to know?

 

A bit after 6 they had done some stuff together, Joking how Ekko Thought they were a couple, There were also times where they would play fight and have it end up in Tackling and tickling, Akali would have been fine if they were a couple so would have Ahri, Except she had someone on her mind other than Akali, They were similar but different in looks and interests, Ahri tried to pace her heart beat once Akali had held her or even stood close to her, she guessed the other girl didn't make sense, And that she would just try to stay with Akali, while Ahri was in these thoughts she had tripped on a stone, falling into Akali's Arms

 

"You ok?" Akali asked, Ahri smiled, A bit nervous and she felt betrayed by her mind "Yeah, Yeah, Quit nagging." Akali turned cold hearted, "I could drop you and knock you out" She said as she felt hurt by the Vastayans Words to her. Ahri said "No violence to my head please." Ahri said, Smiling at Akali as she glared coldly at Ahri "I'm sorry." Ahri said, Akali then took off mask and Kissed her head.

 

Ahri thought maybe it wouldn't be that bad to have Akali care for her.. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> OKKKKK COMIN IN HOT, WHO INSPIRED ME?! Dawgri, thank u. I couldn't figure out how to put it on relationships, cause im Dumb .


End file.
